Case of The Bass
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: The Gorillaz will be playing their biggest show tonight but there's already a complication...El Diablo has been stolen! With a hotel of suspects and four hours time, can the band find the bass before their curtain call?
1. News to Share

_**A/N: This is my first Gorillaz story so please no harsh comments and I warn that character may be OOC. Also, I'm putting in an OC Pokemon, yes a Pokemon since I like Pokemon :3. If anyone gets curious and wants to know more about my OC, a link will be available on my page. I hope you like this story and I do not own the Gorillaz. *whispers* wish I did though.**_

Lighting struck as rain pelted the graveyard/landfill of Kong Studios, home to the famous band Gorillaz. Now Kong itself stood tall and strong on top of the large spiral hill. As more lightning hit and thunder clapped, it gave the building a more ominous and creepy feel to it. Inside, the building creaked and moaned, like it was settling for the night. A noise could be heard with faint voices, coming from the living room.

Laying on the couch, bored, was the singer for the band: 2D. He was tall and lanky with spiky blue hair with complete black eyes, he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with cut up jeans, and black boots. 2D let out a yawn as he raised the remote and flipped through the TV channels, there wasn't much to do tonight. Noodle was busy in here room while Russel was in the studio with a box of dead squirrels. As for Murdoc, he was most likely drunk in his Winnebago. 2D stuck out his tongue upon seeing a teen drama show before sitting up to smile.

On the TV was the opening title to a show called 'The Great Detective Jenkins'. The singer put the remote down before turning his head towards the kitchen. "Hey Jag, Detective Jenkins is on!" called 2D. There was a small ruckus as a metal hand grabbed the wall. Coming into the room was a cybernetic Darkrai.

His left eye, arm, and the center of his torso was all metal. His name was Jag Tusspot, he was 2D's Drakrai and also the band manager. This worked for Murdoc since he didn't want to waste money on 'some lazy bastard who'll barely do half the work'.

Jag flew around the couch to sit and stare at the screen. "Did it just come on?" asked Jag. "Ya, you only missed the opening." said 2D. "Good, the show is great, but the opening theme sucks." said Jag. "It's not that bad." said 2D.

"Really, every time I hear the damn theme it makes me think of Murdoc singing along to Ozzy Osborne." said Jag. 2D pulled a face and decided not to push it. They looked back to the TV to see a man walk on screen in a long brown trench coat and an old fashion detective hat. Beside him was a man in a black jacket with gray pants, he had neat brown hair. The man in the hat was Detective Jenkins and the other guy was his partner: Theodore.

Jenkins walked by the police and crouched down to a dead body with a gun in his hand. "_**So Detective, what do you think?**_" asked Theodore. "_**What I see is someone trying to cover up what happened, if this man here really killed himself, why would he still have a perfect hold on the gun, plus look at the bullet hole in this man's head.**_" said Jenkins. The partner crouched down and looked to see the bloody wound closer. "_**It's a bloody wound, what of it?**_" asked Theodore.

"_**True it's bloody, but I see no burn marks, if he really did shoot himself, there would be be a burn mark, this is clean.**_" said Jenkins. Theodore nodded and Jenkins stood up to walk over to the cop in charge. "_**Deputy Anderson, this was no suicide.**_" said Jenkins. "_**Are you sure, very thing points to a simple suicide.**_" said Anderson. "_**No, the wound is clean, this was no suicide, it was murder.**_" said Jenkins.

As the dramatic music played, the TV suddenly went black. 2D became confused till he looked up to narrow his eyes. Standing behind him was a man with black hair, mismatched eyes of black and red, tan skin with a slight green tint, and sharp teeth, he wore a golden inverted cross, jeans with Cuban heeled boots and no shirt. It was the bassist and band leader: Murdoc Niccals.

"Hey, we were watching that Murdoc." said 2D. "Pfft, not anymore, it's a stupid arse show." said Murdoc. "No, it has many good points on how to tell what kind of crime one faces." said Jag. "Oh please, that's fucking idiotic, and that makes the both of you idiots for liking it." sneered Murdoc. 2D glared as Jag slowly picked up the newspaper.

He rolled it up and examined it, confusing the two band mates. Jag gave a nod and faced Murdoc, smacking the Satanist in the face and taking the remote back. "Ow, what the fuck?!" snarled Murdoc. Jag just ignored him and turned the TV back on with 2D trying to hide his laugh. It didn't do well since Murdoc heard him.

"Think this is funny, Face-ache?" growled Murdoc. 2D squeaked and made a move to run but Murdoc grabbed his shirt collar and punched him in the head. At this, Jag immediately punches Murdoc in the chest. "HIT HIM AGAIN AND I'LL SKIN YOU!" yelled Jag. Murdoc glared daggers at the Darkrai but walked away, nursing his bruising chest. 2D rubbed his head and smiled at Jag before facing the TV again.

The show eventually ended with the bad guy caught and 2D turned it off. "That was great, it'd be cool to be detectives." said 2D. "True, but nether of us are fit for that life, we're too wild." said Jag. 2D laughed when a ringing started going off. "Uh Jag, your chest is ringing." said 2D.

Jag put his hand to his chest and opened it before reaching inside. He narrowed one eye as he searched for the ringing sound. He pulled out a book on booby traps, then a black and purple bass, he pulled out a manikin head which he threw out a window and reached back in. He finally pulled out a cell phone and answered. "This is Jag." said the cyborg Darkrai.

2D watched Jag as he nodded and his eyes widened. "That's great, alright, this Friday, good, bye." said Jag. He hung up and fist-bumped in the air. "Uh, is it some good news?" asked 2D. "Hell ya it is, can you go get Murdoc and Russel, I'll get Noodle." said Jag.

"Sure." said 2D cheerfully. He got up and headed down the hall to the studio. The singer entered the studio to gasp and shiver. Before him was a bunch of stuffed squirrels dressed as a mariachi band, some as motorcycles, and others with dread locks and a Pancho.

The sight disturbed the singer and he looked at a chair to see a large black man in it with complete white eyes, he was dressed in a white shirt with blue sleeves and jeans with black and white converse shoes. This was the drummer for the band: Russel Hobbs. "Hey 'D, need something?" asked Russel. "Ya, Jag wants everyone in the living room." said 2D. Russel nodded and dusted his hands off before leaving.

2D sighed and groaned as he now had to get Murdoc. 'This won't end well.' thought 2D.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

And how right 2D was. Murdoc walked into the living room with 2D behind him, sporting a new bruise on his cheek. Murdoc took a seat to get a stinging slap to the cheek. It was from a thirteen year old Japanese girl wearing a light blue tank top and jeans to her ankles with white shoes. It was the guitarist and axe princess of the band: Noodle.

"You baka, you hurt 2D again!" yelled Noodle. "Calm down, luv, it was only one hit." said Murdoc. This didn't calm Noodle who started hitting the Satanist more. 2D sat with Russel and the two waited till Noodle sat down again. Seeing everyone's attention on him, Jag cleared his voice.

"I have some good news, it took me awhile to do but I pulled it off." said Jag. "What is it?" asked Murdoc bored. "Have you guys heard of the Black Abyss?" asked Jag. Everyone perked at this. "Ya, it's the biggest concert hall in all of England, place holds 800,000 seats." said Russel.

"Correct, thanks to a few connections, I was able to book the Gorillaz at the Black Abyss this Friday." said Jag. The band was stunned silent as Noodle cheered and jumped around. "That is great, this is HUGE." said Noodle. "Exactly, only the best bands play there." grinned Murdoc. "Awesome work Jag." praised 2D.

"That's not all, for the weekend, including Friday, we'll be staying at the Starlight hotel." said Jag. "Really, I heard it's hard to get a room there, it also has an indoor pool, arcade, bar with live performances, luxury rooms and the best food." said Russel. "Ya, well they gave me one hell of a discount when I promised them you'd perform in the hotel on Sunday." said Jag. The band was happy and Noodle jumped off the couch. "It's Thursday so we gotta pack." said Noodle.

With that, she bolted from the room and Jag sighed. "We still need to go over room arrangements." said Jag. "We'll figure it out later, baby girl has the right idea now." said Russel. He left and Murdoc got up as well to stretch. "They better fucking allow Cortez in." said Murdoc.

With that, the Satanist left and 2D smiled up at Jag. "Wanna go pack?" asked 2D. "Might as well." said Jag. The two left the living room for their room, getting ready for the trip tomorrow.

_**The first chapter is done and I hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	2. The Drive Up

2D hummed quietly to himself as he waited by Stylo. It was Friday morning, early morning he should say. It was about 6:30, the sun was slowly starting to rise. Jag wanted them to get an early start since it was going to be a long drive, the concert hall and hotel were all in London. Plus with all the fans going there, traffic would be bad.

The singer let out a sigh as he checked his watch. Russel was up and trying to get Noodle going, she was an early riser, just not THIS early. As for Murdoc, well... 2D jumped as he saw the Winnebago shaking and Murdoc's yelling and the cawing of Cortez. Well, let's just say Jag isn't in the best mood so early in the morning, and add Murdoc's grouchiness to the mix, it wasn't pretty.

The Winnebago's door flew open and Jag hovered out. "You better be ready in ten minutes, otherwise I'll do WORSE than just a bucket of ice water!" yelled Jag. He slammed the door shut and tossed a large bucket across the car park. He came over and sat with the singer. "He'll be ready in a little bit." said Jag happily.

2D couldn't help but laugh at that. The two waited and soon, the lift opened and Russel came out with a suitcase, followed by Noodle. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Why so early, Jag?" asked Noodle. "So we don't hit traffic." explained Jag.

The guitarist nodded when the door to the Winnie opened. Murdoc came out with a rolling suitcase with Cortez in a bird cage strapped to it, and El Diablo's case on his back. The Satanist was in dry clothes but his hair and skin was soaked. "What happened to you?" asked Russel. "Don't fucking ask." growled Murdoc.

The band ignored it and put all their stuff in the trunk and piled in. Murdoc got in the driver's seat while 2D sat in the passenger's seat. Noodle sat behind 2D with Jag in the middle and Russel taking his seat behind Murdoc. Murdoc leaned out the door and picked up Cortez's cage and put it on the singer's lap. "Any harm comes to him, you're a dead man, Face-ache." snapped Murdoc.

2D gulped as Jag leaned up front. "And any harm comes to 2D, we'll be looking for a new bassist." said Jag coldly. Murdoc snorted and started up the car. He backed out of the car park and they drove off.

They drove for half an hour and Noodle was asleep again. "Noodle didn't last long." said 2D. "Well, baby girl did wake up earlier than normal." said Russel. The singer nodded and looked at Jag, who was playing on a Nintendo DS. He sighed and looked out the window, if only he brought a game to play for the ride.

Cortez cawed and 2D looked at him. Then again, how could he play with Cortez on his lap? The small raven was biting at the bars of the cage, also trying to bite the singer's fingers. "Hey Muds, what's up with Cortez?" asked 2D. "Meh, bloody bird hates being in a cage." said Murdoc.

Cortez cawed loudly now, waking Noodle up. "What is with him, he woke me up?" grumbled Noodle. "He seems louder than usua-wait, Murdoc, did you FEED Cortez when you woke up?" asked 2D. Murdoc's eyes snapped at him with a harden glare. "No I didn't, I didn't have time since SOMEONE came into my Winnie and dumped ICE WATER ON ME!" yelled Murdoc.

Jag looked up, shrugged and went back to his game. "Actually, none of us have had breakfast." said Russel. "Jag, think we have time to stop?" asked 2D. The cybernetic Darkrai was silent but nodded. "If you guys can hold it for an hour, there's a diner where we can eat, then because there will be traffic, we can take the back roads." said Jag. "Alright, alright, just tell me where it is exactly." said Murdoc.

For the next hour, the band drove down the highway with Noodle getting everyone to play I spy. "Okay Toochi, it's you're turn." said Noodle happily. "Alright, I spy something...black." said 2D. "Is it Russel?" asked Murdoc. "Dude!" growled Russel.

"I'm kidding, it's that stupid slow ass car in front of us." said Murdoc. "Nope." said 2D. "Is it Jag?" asked Noodle. 2D shook his head as Russel scratched his head. "Is it our car?" asked Russel.

"No." said 2D. "Is it a shadow?" asked Murdoc, rolling his eyes. 2D only stuck his tongue out, it was wrong. "Is it inside, or outside the car?" asked Noodle. "Inside." said 2D.

Jag was silent through out the round as everyone thought hard on what 2D was seeing. "Dammit, what the FUCK is it, are you blind or something?!" demanded Murdoc. "Of course not, how else could I play this?" asked 2D. Murdoc grinded his teeth, he wanted to strangle the singer SO badly. "I got it." said Jag.

Everyone looked as Jag started laughing. "It's Cortez, isn't it?" asked Jag. "Yep." said 2D happily. Everyone groaned as the little raven gave a small purr like sound, happy to be noticed for the game. "Sweet Satan how could I not guess my own bird?" groaned Murdoc.

"Anyway, looks like it's Jag's turn." said Russel. "Nope, we're here so game over." said Jag. The band looked to see a small diner and a nice smell coming from it. "Great, I'm starving." said Russel. "When aren't you, Lards?" asked Murdoc.

Russel glared at the bassist as they all climbed out of the car. Murdoc even took Cortez out of his cage. "You sure we should take Cortez in with us?" asked 2D. "Ya, they have no damn sign saying it's not allowed." said Murdoc. With that, they all went into the diner.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"THAT was bad." said Noodle. It was forty minutes later and the band were leaving, being yelled at by the diner cook. "Hey, it's not my fault, they gave Cortez bread crumbs when he wanted the damn ham steak." said Murdoc. Cortez let out a muffled caw, beak still full of ham. "Well, we can't come here ever again." said Russel.

"It's fine, the food smells good, but wasn't that good." said 2D. The others agreed when they reached Stylo. "Wait, Murdoc, can I ask you something?" asked Noodle. "Sure luv, what?" asked Murdoc. "Can I drive?" asked Noodle.

Murdoc stared at her like she was some two headed monster. "NO, you are NOT driving my car." yelled Murdoc. "Oh please, I need to learn, this is practice, I promise not to scratch it." said Noodle. Murdoc glared but it melted upon seeing Noodle's puppy dog face. "Dammit, FINE." said Murdoc.

He tossed her the keys and Noodle jumped up in excitement. "Dullard, you're now in the back, I got shotgun." said Murdoc. "Alright, you want Cortez then?" asked 2D. "No, I have to make sure Noodle doesn't ruin my car." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and sat next to Jag with Cortez back in his cage and on his lap.

Jag was pleased and rested his head on the singer. "Aww, are you happy Toochi is sitting with you?" asked Noodle. Jag gave her a look that said 'hell yes' before closing his eyes and snuggling into 2D. Murdoc saw this and had to admit, it was a sweet sight. 'Gah, I'm going crazy in my old age.' thought Murdoc.

The thirteen year old girl started the car and put her foot on the gas, revving it up. "Baby girl, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." said Russel. Noodle only gave a smile as she floored the gas pedal. The car jerked and sped away. "Dammit Noodle, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" yelled Murdoc.

Noodle ignored him and laughed as she drove the car far over the speed limit. 2D held onto the cage tight as Jag put his seat belt on. "Are we going to die?" asked Jag. "I think so if Noodle doesn't slow down." said 2D. Jag helped buckle 2D and Cortez and held out his hand.

"It was nice knowing you." said Jag. "Ditto." said 2D, shaking his hand. "Will you both please stop acting like we're about to die, y'all making me nervous." said Russel. "Well, time to write our wills, if only we had paper." said Jag. "We could always write them with our blood before we die." said 2D.

"Good idea." said Jag. Both Murdoc and Russel shared worried looks and tried to stop Noodle.

"SLOW DOWN, NOODS!"

"ARE YOU **HEARING** WHAT FACE-ACHE AND JAG ARE SAYING, I AM **NOT** GOING TO DIE, SO SLOW DOWN!"

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." complained Noodle. "You ran five stop signs, two red lights, almost crashed into four cars, my car has scratches, AND NOW, I got a damn ticket because of you!" yelled Murdoc. Noodle pouted as they drove through London. After the cops pulled them over and gave Murdoc a ticket, Noodle was pushed into the back and 2D took his rightful place in the passenger's seat. Cortez was napping in his cage, he somehow slept through Noodle's insane driving.

"Why did you even do that baby girl?" asked Russel. "I wanted to try driving Grand Theft Auto style." confessed Noodle. "So you lied and broke your promise to NOT scratch my car?" asked Murdoc. "It was an accident, I thought I had it." said Noodle. "This wasn't a damn video game." growled Murdoc.

The rest of the ride was in silence as the band finally arrived at the hotel. They got out and went in to be greeted by a man in a bright blue suit. "Ah, the Gorillaz, I am honored to have you in my hotel." said the man. "Who are you?" asked Murdoc. "Oh, I am Mr. Dickson, the Starlight hotel manager." said the man.

"Alright, let's check-in then." said Jag. "Of course, and I've already gotten things set up for your performance here on Sunday." said Dickson. "Good, alright, so how many rooms did Jag rent?" asked Murdoc. "Well, we were pretty booked, so we only had two rooms available." said Dickson. The Satanist nodded and grabbed the two room keys.

The band went to the elevator and waited. "So, who's rooming with who?" asked Russel. "You'll room with Noodle, Murdoc can room with Stuart and I." said Jag. "What?" asked Murdoc. "I call the shots since I planned this." said Jag.

"You just want to keep an eye on me, don't you?" asked Murdoc. "Of course, I still haven't forgotten your threat to Stuart." said Jag. The bassist sweat-dropped slightly as the elevator arrived. They road it up to the fifth floor and got out. "Okay, our rooms are across from each other, so let's put our stuff down and go have fun till we have to head off for the concert hall, from what I was told, we have to arrive at 5:00." said Jag.

"Why five?" asked Noodle. "Don't know, the show is at 9:00." said Jag. "Stupid bloody stage managers." said Murdoc. "Anyway, let's just go have some fun, I'm going to the indoor pool." said Russel. "Ooh, can I join you Russel?" asked Noodle.

"Sure thing." said Russel. They went into their room as Murdoc, 2D, and Jag went into theirs. The room was large with two queen sized beds, a great view of London, a connecting bathroom with high-powered shower, and a mini bar with many assorted alcohol. "This is perfect." said Murdoc, eying the bar. "Why do we have a bar in the room when there's one downstairs?" asked 2D.

"Hey, it's five stars, don't question it." said Jag. 2D nodded and watched as Murdoc let Cortez out so the raven would land on his shoulder. "So, what are you going to do first Muds?" asked 2D. "Head on down to the bar and see if I can find any hot birds to shag." said Murdoc, long tongue waving. He took his bass case and put it on the bed, keeping El Diablo safe from the ground.

He then left with Cortez, now it was just 2D and Jag. "So...wanna go to the arcade?" asked 2D. "Fuck ya, I'll beat your ass at air hockey." said Jag. "Do they still have it?" asked 2D. "They better." said Jag.

The singer laughed as he shut and locked the room before heading to the elevator with Jag.

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter, I hope you are enjoying it so far. More will come as things take shape. So stay tuned and please review.**_


	3. Trouble Begins

Noodle let out a cheerful cry as she jumped into the water. She resurfaced and swam over to the edge to see Russel laying in a pool chair. "Come on Russel, jump in." said Noodle. "Nah, later baby girl, I just want to relax a bit, can't do that shit with Murdoc around." said Russel. Noodle rolled her eyes and got out of the pool.

"Then why bother coming here in your swimsuit if you won't swim, we bought these new suits to swim in." said Noodle. The drummer only looked at Noodle who had crossed her arms, she was wearing a two piece swim suit that was a winter blue. Russel himself settled on just plain yellow swim trunks. "Noodle, I will get in, just not right at this moment." said Russel. Noodle sighed and jumped back into the water.

Russel let out a contented sigh and shut his eyes. Then he was slashed with water and shot right up. Noodle laughed at him from her place in the pool. "Oh, you want a splash fight, it's on!" said Russel amused. The guitarist let out a mock shriek as Russel gets into the pool.

Noodle laughs as Russel starts splashing her with the water. Noodle retaliates, laughing the whole time. The two band mates laugh together and decided to stop the fight and swim instead.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Cortez flapped his wings a bit as he pecked at a loose feather in his wing. He was at the bar in the hotel, standing guard next to a bottle of rum and an empty glass. As Cortez sat there, a waiter came over and made a grab for the bottle. The raven cawed loudly and bit the waiter. "Ah, damn bird." grumbled the waiter.

He left and Cortez went back to his waiting. He turned his head to a broom closet next to the bar and watched the door open. Coming out was Murdoc with messed up hair and wrinkled clothing. Following him was a woman with long blonde hair sticking out of a bun and a ruined red dress, her make-up was smeared all over her face.

"Hm, you were an animal." purred the woman. "Heh, that's just how I roll, luv." winked Murdoc. She giggled and left as Murdoc sat back at the bar with Cortez softly cooing at him. The Satanist smirked and pulled up a red fabric purse. He looked through it to pull out the wallet and take out the money.

"I tell ya Cortez, the chicks here are loaded and desperate." snorted Murdoc. Cortez nodded, agreeing with the bassist. Murdoc put the now empty wallet back in the purse and threw it towards the lost and found box where four other purses were. Murdoc poured himself some rum and started drinking when Cortez cawed. "That's quite the bird you have." said a voice.

The Satanist looked behind him to see a man with combed blonde hair in a navy blue business suit. "What about it." snapped Murdoc. "Seeing as how you have a raven, seduced women with ease and stole their purses, you must be the notorious Murdoc Niccals." said the man. "Ya, I am, cut to the chase." said Murdoc, facing the man now. "Oh yes, business, I'm Dylan Powell." said the man.

"Powell, oh, you're that bloke who buys rare objects for some collection." said Murdoc boredly. "Correct, but actually, it's musical objects I'm interested in." said Dylan. "What's that got to do with me?" asked Murdoc. "I would like to pay you one million dollars." said Dylan. Murdoc looked at him in shock, that much money?!

Then, it hit him, he wanted something of his. "What is it you want?" asked Murdoc, drinking more rum. "I want El Diablo." said Dylan. Murdoc glared at him and straightened up. "Why do you want my bass?" asked Murdoc.

Dylan laughed and sat down next to Murdoc. "You must now, your bass is the rarest by far, there is no other bass like it, plus the stories of how it was crafted from the fires of Hell and that YOU sold your soul for it, it makes it the rarest musical instrument in the world." said Dylan. Murdoc nodded to snort. "That's correct, I DID sell my soul for it, sorry, but my bass ain't for sell." said Murdoc.

Cortez cawed loudly at the man but he ignored the raven. "Is one million not enough?" asked Dylan. "I told you, I sold my soul for it, there's no way in FUCKING HELL I'm giving it to anyone, especially not to a guy in a damn monkey suit." spat Murdoc. The man closed his eyes in irritation and got up. "Very well, but I will tell you this, I ALWAYS get what I want." said Dylan.

With that, he left and the bassist glared after him. "Stupid piece of shit." said Murdoc. Then, he smirked and looked over to his raven. "Well?" asked Murdoc. Cortez cawed and lifted a napkin which had hidden a wallet.

Cortez gave it to Murdoc who opened it and went through it. "Dumbass." snorted Murdoc. He tossed the wallet and went back to drinking before finding another desperate woman. The two went into the closet and Cortez once again kept watch over his master's stuff.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"No, no, go left, go left!" shouted 2D. Jag grunted as he moved the joystick, moving his character away from the mass of zombies. The two were in the large arcade in the hotel, right now the two were taking turns playing an arcade game they never saw before: Zombie Smack down. The character turned around and blasted all the zombies, the level was cleared. "You're really good at this." said 2D.

Jag nodded when the screen turned black and something came on.

**TO CONTINUE**

**FOUR MORE TOKENS NEEDED**

**10**

Jag put in the tokens but sighed. "We're out." said Jag. "I'll go get some more than." said 2D. Jag nodded as the game continued and he started playing again. The singer walked away and came to the token machine.

He too out a twenty when he heard the soft clicking of heels. He looked to be shocked. Standing behind him was a woman with greasy black hair wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans with black heels. She wore sunglasses and had bright red lips. It was Paula Cracker, ex-guitarist of the band and 2D's ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Stu, long time no see." said Paula. "Don't call me Stu." growled 2D. "What, I come over to see you and this is how you treat me?" asked Paula. "You used me to get into the band, then you lie about being in love with me, and finally, you cheated on me by sleeping with Murdoc." said 2D. "Well, he slept with me." said Paula.

2D stared at her and she sighed. "Good point, he sleeps with everyone." said Paula. "Why are you here?" asked 2D. "To see the show of course, I want to see it go badly." said Paula. 2D glared at her and grinded his teeth.

"We have NEVER put on a bad show." spat 2D. "Not yet, I'm just waiting so I can laugh at you guys." said Paula. That pissed 2D off and the woman wagged her finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, don't get angry, Stuart, you're not the angry type, you're nothing like Murdoc." snorted Paula. "At least I'm not a whacked-up slut like you." said 2D.

Paula gaped at him before snubbing him and walking away. 2D sighed and got the tokens to return to Jag. "There you are, what happened?" asked Jag. "Paula." sighed 2D. The cyborg Darkrai was sad for the singer and patted his back.

"Come on, I destroyed this game, let's go play more air hockey." said Jag. 2D smiled at that and they started to leave. "So, you beat the game?" asked 2D. "No, I literally destroyed the game." said Jag. 2D looked back to see the game in two and sparking brightly.

2D laughed at that and the two went on to the air hockey table.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"So, she wants to see us mess up, that's why she's here?" asked Jag. "Yep, she's a bitch." said 2D. Jag agreed when the door opened and Murdoc came in with Cortez. "Who's a bitch?" asked Murdoc. 2D then told the bassist about his encounter with Paula in the arcade.

"Fucking bitch, we're the greatest fucking band in the world, like we would ever mess up a show." growled Murdoc. "Exactly, but she stills wants us to fail." said Jag. "Whacked-up slut." grumbled 2D. Murdoc heard him and laughed at that.

There was a knock at the door and it opened to Noodle's face. "Guys, it's almost five, we have to leave now." said Noodle. "Alright, we'll head down." said Murdoc. Noodle left and Murdoc put Cortez on a perch by his bed. He grabbed his bass case and the three band mates left.

They road the elevator down to the lobby where Russel and Noodle were waiting. "About time." said Russel. "Shut up, lardass, we're still making great time." said Murdoc. 2D walked over to Noodle and the guitarist hugged him. "Ready to go, Toochi?" asked Noodle.

"Yep." said 2D. The band left the hotel and got into the waiting limo. The limo drove off as the band settled in the seats. Murdoc started drinking the beer, Noodle was playing a game with Russel while 2D and Jag watched something on the Ipad. "What are you guys watching?" ased Russel.

Murdoc peeked to groan. "Not that stupid Detective Jenkins show again." said Murdoc. "Shut up, it's a good show." said 2D. "Ya, you never know, this show may help us in the future." said Jag. Murdoc ignored them and went back to drinking beer.

The ride was only fifteen minutes long and they soon arrived at the Black Abyss. They went in to be greeted by the stage manager. "Okay, I know it's four hours till the show, but we want to make sure everything is perfect." said the man. "Ya, ya, where's our dressing room?" asked Murdoc. The man lead them to it and they went in to see all their favorite food, drinks, and also their instruments.

"Okay, let's do an instrument check, to make sure it's all tuned." suggested Noodle. The band agreed and went to it. 2D checked his mic and keyboard while Noodle checked her guitar and Russel checked the drums. It was all good till Murdoc shouted in shock and anger. "Muds, what's wrong?" asked 2D.

"What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG, THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG!" shouted Murdoc. He threw his case to the floor and everyone was shocked.

The case was empty, El Diablo was gone!

_**A/N: And the bass is gone, it's disappeared. What'll happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	4. What To Do?

Murdoc growled and kicked a trash bin over. "My bloody bass is gone!" hissed Murdoc. "Did you forget it back at Kong or something?" asked Russel. "Impossible." said 2D. Russel looked at the singer in confusion.

"Stuart's right, Murdoc is very careful with El Diablo, there's no way he'd misplace it or forget it." said Jag. "Then, what happened to it?" asked Noodle. Murdoc sat in a chair, running his hands through his hair. "How can we play without my bass?" asked Murdoc. Everyone froze at that as it hit them hard.

Without Murdoc's bass they can't play. "We can get a replacement." suggested Russel. "Not at this time, it'd take a day at least to get a replacement, and we only have till nine." said Jag. Everyone groaned when 2D sat next to Murdoc, who still had his face in his hands. "Muds, what was the last thing you did with your bass?" asked 2D.

Murdoc glared at the singer and jumped up. "You bloody know what I did with it, I left my bass on my bed!" roared Murdoc. "Ya, but what happened after that?" asked Noodle. "I left to go to the bar and sag birds." said Murdoc. "What about you, 'D?" asked Russel.

"Jag and I went to the arcade." said 2D. "Then no one was in the room, which means Murdoc had to have left it at Kong." said Russel. "I told you I didn't, it was in my case!" yelled Murdoc. 2D was silent and Jag sat with him. "Something up?" asked Jag.

"Ya, someone stole Murdoc's bass." said 2D. It went quiet as the band looked at 2D. "Stolen?" asked Noodle. "Ya, Murdoc had it with him, and it was left alone in a room, but Muds and I aren't the only one with keys to the room." said 2D. "He's right, the hotel staff have their own keys to every room." said Jag.

Murdoc growled and punched a table, smashing it to the ground. "So some bitch broke into my room and STOLE MY BASS?!" yelled Murdoc. "Seems to be." said Jag. "Um, Toochi, how did that come to mind?" asked Noodle. "It's like an episode I watched on 'The Great Detective Jenkins'." said 2D.

Murdoc stared as Jag pointed a finger at him. "Told you the show would come in handy." said Jag. Murdoc opened his mouth to yell but Noodle held up a hand. "Hold it, they're on to something, they've watched this detective show so they may be able to solve it." said Noodle. "Noodle, you're kidding right, I mean, 2D solve a crime, no offense." said Russel.

"Non-taken." said 2D. Noodle walked over to 2D and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am Russel, 2D and Jag just may be the only ones to find Murdoc's bass." said Noodle. It was silent as Murdoc let out a growl. "Fine, we've got noting to lose." said Murdoc.

"Great, then to the crime scene!" cheered 2D. "Crime scene?" asked Russel. "The hotel room is where the crime happened, we need to look around it." said 2D. "Oh come on, why?!" demanded Murdoc. "Think, someone committing a crime, they hear noise all around, they get nervous and mess up." said Jag. "I get it, the culprit might have left something behind." said Noodle.

"Exactly, their might be a clue back in the hotel room." said 2D. "Then let's go." said Murdoc. "I thought only Stu and I were solving this?" asked Jag. "It's MY bass, so I'm coming along." said Murdoc. "Alright then." smiled 2D.

They headed towards the door when Noodle ran to them. "Russel and I will stay here to make sure things are good for the show." said Noodle. "Great, then we'll look for Murdoc's bass." said Jag. "Ya, now hurry, the show is in four hours." said Noodle. The three nodded and they left the room.

The back of the theater was empty, the limo had left long ago. "Great, now we have to walk." said Murdoc. "No, Jag is a Darkrai, remember, he can just take us to the hotel." said 2D. Jag gave a nod and held his hands up. "Hold on." said Jag.

Murdoc just stared when he felt the ground leave his feet. He looked down to see nothing but a black hole. "Motherfu-AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Murdoc. He and 2D fell through and Jag slowly sank into the ground.

_**A/N: **_**And now the search begins. Sorry it's so short, but it's what I have for now. -_-' Hope you like it and please review.**


	5. First Clue, First Suspect

It was quiet on the top floor of the Starlight hotel as a cleaning maid exists a room. She's humming to herself when she hears a loud crash. This startles the maid and she turns her attention to a broom closet that's next to her. She slowly approaches the closet and puts an ear to it.

_**"Ow, that hurts."**_

_**"Aw, suck it up, Face-ache, god damn this is uncomfortable."**_

_**"Gah, Murdoc stop moving, this really hurts!"**_

_**"Fuck off, not my fault you can't handle a little pain!"**_

_**"Shut up, and get off me!" **_

The maid blushes deeply as she hears this. 'My goodness.' thought the maid. She backs away, back to her cart when the door bursts open. 2D falls on his back with Murdoc on top of him. "Ow, you bastard." hissed 2D.

"Fuck you." spat Murdoc. He raised a fist but stopped upon seeing the cleaning maid. 2D looks up to stare as well. The maid's mouth is hung open, a deep blush on her face. "I-uh, I swear I won't tell anyone about you two." said the maid.

The words hit Murdoc and his whole face turns red. "Hold up, that's not i-" started Murdoc. The maid only waves a hand and winks at them. "Don't be shy, you two are so cute together." said the maid. She left, leaving 2D and Murdoc stunned.

"This is all YOUR fault!" yelled Murdoc. "My fault, you refused to get off of me!" yelled 2D. There was a ruckus in the closet and Jag came out. He stared at the two to scratch his head. "Did I miss something?" asked Jag.

"Only that a cleaning maid now thinks the Dullard and I are an item." snarled Murdoc. "That's just unfair, I ain't gay." said 2D. "Neither am I!" yelled Murdoc. "Well, you two may come off as a couple since you both fight like one." said Jag. They glared at the cybernetic Darkrai but he ignores it.

"Besides, you aren't Stu's type." said Jag. "Can we please stop this, we need to get to our room." said 2D. "Ya, I want my bass back!" said Murdoc. "Uh, Murdoc, you say that you're not gay and not interested in Stu, so, why haven't you gotten off of him yet?" asked Jag. The two band mates stare at each other to blush more and roll away.

"Okay, let's go." coughed Murdoc. They run down the hall and finally come to their room. Murdoc inserts the key and opens the door to be met by silence. Something wasn't right, the bassist could feel it. "Cortez, where are you!" called Murdoc.

There was no caw or flash of black, Cortez didn't come to Murdoc's call. The three came into the room more and Murdoc was a panicking but didn't show it. "Where's my raven?" asked Murdoc. 2D got on the floor and looked under the beds to see a black lump under it. He reached under and pulled it out chuckle.

The others came over to see. It was Cortez, sleeping soundly. "Why the hell was he under my bed?" asked Murdoc. "Sleeping obviously." said Jag. Murdoc took Cortez for something to fall to the ground.

2D picked it up to see it was a golden hooped earring. "Looks like Cortez found our clue." said 2D. Murdoc snorted and looked at his bird. "Bloody pigeon made me worry for nothing." snarled Murdoc. A small coo sounded and they looked to see Cortez was waking up.

"You bloody bird, you worried me!" yelled Murdoc. Cortez cawed loudly and flew away to sit on Murdoc's pillow. He then settled down and fell asleep again. "Damn bird." said Murdoc. 2D laughed at that but looked at the earring.

"This looks familiar." said 2D. "It'll come to you, now, we need suspects." said Jag. "Tsk, won't that be the whole hotel staff?" asked Murdoc. "No, only the cleaning staff, manager, and bellboys have keys to the rooms." said Jag. "Don't forget the guests, there are rich people here." said 2D.

"So, basically the whole hotel guests list." said Murdoc. The three groaned, this wasn't easy. "Well, we still have this clue." said 2D. "Ya, ya." spat Murdoc. The singer stared at the earring long and hard, he KNOWS he saw this, it felt like only minutes ago...

Then it hit 2D and he jumped up. "That maid!" exclaimed 2D. "What maid?" asked Murdoc. "The one we saw when we tumbled out of the closet, I remembered when she faced us, she only had on a golden hooped earring." said 2D. "So?" asked Murdoc.

"So, she had only ONE on, her other ear had no earring." said 2D. Murdoc gaped at him and Jag nodded. "So, the maid WAS in the room, which makes no sense since we only just checked in, the cleaning crew wouldn't have come in." said Jag. "So we need to see that damn maid, well that'll be awkward." said Murdoc. "Why?" asked 2D.

"Uh, her first impression of us was that we're gay for each other and in the closet." said Murdoc. "But, I thought you guys came out of the closet." said Jag. The two glared at him as the cyborg laughed. "Hey, I'm allowed to have some fun." teased Jag. "Shut up and let's find the maid." said Murdoc.

They left the room and looked for the cart but it was gone. "She must have moved to a different floor." said Jag. "Come on the elevator is over there." said Murdoc. They came to the elevator and road it down to the floor below them. The door opened and the three came face-to-face with the maid.

"Oh sorry, I'll take a different elevator." said the maid, blushing at them. 2D blushed red and Murdoc glared. "No, we need to have a chat with you." said Murdoc. "About what, I already said I wouldn't tell about your relationship." said the maid. Jag laughed and 2D made a move to strangle him.

Murdoc shook his head at the two and reached into his pocket. "No, we need to talk about my bass." said Murdoc, showing her the earring. The maid paled at this and gulped. She backed away but Murdoc had grabbed her. "Let's chat somewhere private, shall we?" sneered Murdoc.

The maid hung her head in defeat as the three lead her down the hall.

_**A/N: **_**Well, they got their first clue and suspect. Will she confess to where the bass is? or is it a dead end? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
